Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 1 Night
| (Hmm? Reko's glancing at me to call me over...) / (I wonder what it is...?)}} __TOC__ From Lobby move to Ruined Corridor | Relaxation Room | Your Bedroom | Monitor Room | Medical Office Investigate Keiji and Gin. Investigate Nao. The vending machine Investigate Reko. Move to Lobby → Monitor Room. ---- Investigate Reko. Ruined Corridor Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- Investigate Sou and Kanna. Talk to Reko → Move to Lobby → Ruined Corridor. ---- Investigate Q-taro. Medical Office Move to Medical Office. ---- Investigate the reflection of Joe. Investigate Joe Doll. Investigate Safalin. Keiji's childhood story Move to Lobby → Medical Office Investigate Safalin. See Safalin's help. Relaxation Room Move to Relaxation Room. ---- Investigate Alice. Investigate Alice a second time. Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 3 Noon < Chapter 2, Part 1 EDIT SHARE Day 3 Noon SARA (Okay... Let's proceed with attractions.) From Lobby move to Relaxation Room | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Long Stairs Investigate Gin and Keiji. Gin: ...Will you really help me collect stars, meow? Keiji: Yep. A good policeman's gotta be kind to kids. Gin: If you're gonna treat me like a kid, I'll pass, woof! Investigate Reko. Reko: Can't find Kanna or Sou anywhere... Wonder if they're resting in their room... Contentshide Relaxation Room Negotiation Don't discuss Discuss with Kai, Joe, or Mishima Gin's comfort Collected all Clear Chips Dawn of the fourth day Relaxation RoomEDIT Investigate Alice and Nao. Nao: Um... I'm short on Clear Chips..." \ " So I was wondering if I could trade you for some... Alice: Huh, you're still collecting them...?" \ " But... springing that on me all of a sudden... Nao: I don't want to trouble Sara or Reko... Alice: A-All right... I'll think of something. Nao: Truly... thank you very much. Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Reko. Reko: Sara, it's not a trade, but you wanna talk? Investigate Q-taro. Q-taro: Sara! Wanna trade tokens?" \ " How 'bout 20?! Investigate Gin. Gin: Big sis Sara! I'll give you 30 tokens, meow!" \ " Let's play together, woof! Discuss with Reko Reko: Alright. I'll pour you some coffee. Sara: Thanks a lot. Reko: So... How you feeling, Sara? Sara: Err... I'm great","I'm exhausted" I'm great Sara: I'm feeling great." \ " ...I'll have plenty of Clear Chips at this rate. Reko: A-Amazing stuff, Sara... You aren't pushing yourself, are you? Sara: No... Reko: Huh... Maybe you were trained better than me... Hmm. Sara: .......... I'm exhausted Sara: I have to admit... I'm exhausted. Reko: No doubt... 'Course you would be. We can't get rest, for our minds or our bodies. Sara: .......... Reko: Yo, Sara. You like singing? Sara: Singing? I like it","I don't like it","Let's sing!" I like it Sara: I do. Both listening to it, and singing myself... Reko: Oh, really...! I don't like it Sara: Hmm... Not really... Reko: What's the matter, Sara? Didn't take you for it," \ " but are you tone deaf or something? Doesn't matter! Your skill at singing" \ " comes down to if you can sing with your soul! Sara: Is that how it is...? Let's sing! Sara: Now then, please listen. This song is called... Reko: Hold up! What's the matter, Sara?! You're gonna sing?! Alright, we'll sing together! Suddenly giving ourselves to the flow, we sang a song together. Reko: Feels good, huh, Sara?! Sara: Yes...! Reko: I've loved singing since I was a kid. I got a lot of attention. Called me a gifted student in grade school.\ Sara: So you were pretty amazing even then. Reko: But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows... ...Some weird guys approached me," \ " and got me making shitty songs I didn't wanna make. I had a pretty long delinquent period, too... Until I settled with my current one... I smashed through all kinds of bands.\ ...I made trouble for Alice, too. Sara: Alice...? Sara: Reko... Do you know about Alice's case in detail? Reko: ... Nah... barely know anything. In fact, I didn't wanna know..." \ " I acted like I never heard what info did come in. Honestly... It was a shock... Sara: Reko... Reko: I changed since then, too..." \ " I took a good look at myself. And I realized all over again. That yeah, I loved music.\ Sara: A lot must have happened. Reko: Yep. That's why... my band now is precious. Sara: A treasure, I bet? Reko: Yeah! ...On the level of my beloved bongos. Sara: Bongos... Come to think of it," \ " you mentioned that when you introduced yourself. Reko: Huh...? Yeah. Sara: Do you have an attachment to them? Reko: .......... They're just regular bongos you could find anywhere." \ " ...But. They're precious bongos like none other in the world. Sara: .......... Reko: Well, anyway! Enough about me!" \ " Tell me about yourself, Sara. Sara: Huh? O-Okay. I continued having an enjoyable chat with Reko. I felt like I came to know her a little more deeply. But whether that was a good thing... I don't know. We would be killing each other again in the Main Game. If I knew nothing, maybe I could be heartless. ...Sometimes I found myself thinking that way. Reko: That was a blast, Sara. See ya. Sara: (Well... That's it for discussions.) Discuss with Q-taro Q-taro: Alright! At least hear me out here. Q-taro: Sara, are ya collecting tokens? Sara: Tokens? I'm collecting them","I'm not collecting them","I'm getting certain people's" I'm collecting them Q-taro: That speeds things up! 'Cause I am, too. I'm not collecting them Q-taro: Oh yeah...? 'Cause I am. I'm getting certain people's Q-taro: Right, didn't they say you could buy" \ " personal info if ya rounded up 50 tokens? But see... I doubt there's many of us" \ " who're gonna hand over 'smany as 50... Q-taro: Well, anyway. I'm collectin' tokens too. Q-taro: Sure, it's kinda like I'm doin'" \ " just what Ranger and them are tellin' us to... But honestly... I'm curious 'bout that escape ticket. Sara: Escape ticket...?! Q-taro: Yeah. Wasn't anything like that" \ " at the Prize Exchange, though... Ranger jes' said there was one. That got me thinkin'..." \ " Maybe I'd find out if I collected lots of tokens. Sara: So that's why you're collecting them. Q-taro: Sure am. If I can get an escape ticket and get brought to the exit, then...\ Maybe I can start up an uprising and get every one of us outta here!\ ...'Course, I doubt it'll be as easy as all that. Sara: (...I see.) (Q-taro just went and told me instead of trying to keep it secret.) (But my worry is, if he does get an escape ticket... whether he'll actually consider the rest of us.) (Q-taro seems to believe in fair play. But that in itself seems like reason to question how he'll use a right he earned fairly...) Q-taro: Whazza matter, Sara? Sara: N-Nothing... So how's it sound?" \ " Just 20 tokens. Wanna trade? Sara: (What should I do...?) Trade 20 tokens","Refuse trade" Trade 20 tokens Sara: Let's trade, Q-taro. Q-taro: Right! Traded 20 Me-Tokens with Q-taro. Q-taro: Let's trade again if you feel like it, Sara! Refuse trade Sara: Sorry, I'm afraid I can't trade. Q-taro: ...Hmgh... Stingy, eh. ...Ah, what're ya gonna do!" \ " I'm here anytime if you change yer mind. Sara: (Well... That's it for negotiations.) Discuss with Gin Gin: Woof! Let's play, meooow! Sara: ...I just have to play? Gin: Yeah! For 30 tokens, I'm buying your time, meow! Sara: Heehee... Then I better provide some serious fun! Tag","Swordfighting","Meditation" Tag Sara: Let's play tag! Gin: Woohoo!! I'm it, woof! Steel yourself, meow! Sara: Heehee... Bring it on, Gin...! Gin: Wait, wait! Big sis Saraaa!! Sara: As if!! Gin: That way's a dead end, meow!! Sara: (Say what...?! Is this a trap?!) Run at full speed","Run at moderate speed" Run at full speed Sara: Haaaaah!! Gin: Meooooow?! What an amazing leap, woof!! Sara: You've got a long way to go, Gin!! Gin: That stinks, meow...!! Gin: That was fun, meowww!" \ " You're too fast, big sis Sara! Woof! Sara: Heehee... It was good exercise. You were super cool, woof!" \ " I'm gonna be a man just like big sis Sara, meow! Sara: Um...?" \ " Right, do your best! Run at moderate speed Sara: I'll dodge you!! Gin: As if! You hesitated, woof!! Meooooowww!! Sara: Shoot...!! Gin: Caught you! Awooooo!! Gin: Hooray! I caught big sis Sara, meow!! Sara: Not bad at all, Gin. Since I won, now you've gotta do" \ " everything I say, meow! Sara: I-I didn't promise that! Come to think of it, you didn't, meow. Sara: (Close one...) Swordfighting Sara: Let's have a swordfight! Gin: Yaaay!! We'll whack each other with big sticks, woof! Sara: Hahaha... You shall learn how a kendo master handles her blade... with your own body!\ Gin: Big sis Sara, your eyes actually look" \ " like a master fencer's, meow!! Gin: Kneel before me, big sis Saraaaaa!! Sara: Too slow!! Gin: What nasty stick-handling, meow! Sara: Hmm...? Is it over already...? Gin: Gah! No openings at all, meow! Sara: If you won't approach, then I must close the distance!" \ " Sara Chidouin... cometh! Gin: Grrr...! This is desperate, woof!! Gin: Myeeeeeooooowww!! Sara: Let us do battle...! Gin: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! Gin: That was fun, woof!!" \ " Your acting was amazing, meow! Sara: Heehee... It's important to fully" \ " assume the role for things like this. You mustn't feel any shame, Gin. Gin: Yes, master! Sara: (...I'm only worried that someone else was watching.) Meditation Sara: Let's play meditation! Gin: You mean sitting still, meow?! I don't wanna, woof! Even if that's your request," \ " meditation's the one thing I won't do, meow!! Sara: No. We're doing meditation. Absolutely... Meditation. Gin: Why are you so into meditation, meow?" \ " You're scary, big sis Sara... Sara: Well now... Gin. Gin: Mmm... don't talk to me, woof..." \ " I'm concentrating, meow... Sara: ...Sorry, Gin... Gin: ... I think I'm about to hear it, meow... Sara: Hear... enlightenment? Gin: ...Be quiet, meow... Sara: ...Sorry... ... Gin: ... Gin: Meditation is good indeed. I feel as if I've gotten my feelings in order.\ Sara: Gin... You're looking a little strange... Gin: Is that a fact? It would seem that perhaps" \ " the meditation had no effect for you, sister Sara. Sara: (I don't really want to see this Gin...) ...Want to eat some cake? Gin: Huh?! You bet, meow! Yaaay! Sara: (...Phew. Let's forget about that Gin...) Gin and I sat down. Gin: Big sis Sara... Are you tired, meow? Sara: A little. Gin: It's fun being with you, meow! Sara: ...Heehee, thanks. Gin: That's why... I want you to accept my tokens, woof. Sara: You won't trade tokens, will you...? Gin: Yeah... Please, big sis Sara!" \ " Accept them, woof! Sara: (There's no merit in refusing, but...) Accept","Don't accept" Accept Received 30 tokens from Gin. Sara: ...Got it, Gin. You bought a fun time with me." \ " Let's say that was it. Gin: Yeah! Sara: But it's only a one-time payment." \ " I'll play with you for free next time, Gin. Gin: Gotcha, woof!!" \ " I'll play using big sis Sara, meooow!! Sara: (Did he misspeak, or...? Oh well.) Don't accept Sara: Sorry, Gin." \ " I just can't accept this. Gin: Meow... Sara: I don't want your time playing with me" \ " to be mixed up with things like money, for one. Gin: Big sis Sara... Sara: ...Or do you want me to stop playing with you when you run out of tokens, Gin?\ Gin: ...! No... I wanna play, meow! Sara: That's good." \ " Then let's forget about this silly deal. Gin: Big sis Sara...! Got it, meow! Sara: (Well... That's it for negotiations.) ---- Sara: (It's gotten late already... I can't even maintain concentration...) / (Guess I'll call it a day...) ---- Sara: (Good night...) Mishima AI murdered Sara: (Hmm...?) Sara: (There's some commotion going on outside...) / (What could've happened this late at night?) Gin: Big sis Sara... It's terrible, meow... Sara: W... What is it, Gin?! Gin: The old guy... Was killed... woof. Sara: ...Huh? Come to the Monitor Room... meow... Sara: (The old guy... Wait, who...?) Move to Monitor Room. ---- Investigate Mishima's broken monitor. Sara: (It's...!) It's broken. / This time, Professor Mishima's monitor is broken. Sou: W... What... is this... Gin: The old guy... he's... Kanna: Who would do something so cruel...? Keiji: No good... Seems the computer in front is just for booting it up. / The AI was stored on the monitor itself. / Mishima... can't be booted up anymore. Sara: (I won't let them get away with this...) Keiji: .......... / ...Sou. You did this, didn't you? Sou: Wha...?! Y... You're wrong!" \ " I would never... do such a thing...! Kanna: U... Um... ...Kanna was with him the whole time. It wasn't Sou.\ Keiji: Always with him...? This late into the night? Kanna: It's Kanna's job to watch him, so..." \ " We slept in the same room... Keiji: What...? Sou: ...I was worried 'cause she wouldn't let me leave." \ " Though it ended up giving me an alibi, huh... Sara: (It wasn't Sou...?) Keiji: ...I'm beat. Never run into a case" \ " with such an unclear motive behind the crime. Sara: Who was the first to discover this? Keiji: .......... That'd be this policeman here. Sara: It was you, Keiji...? ...What was the situation? Keiji: Ahh, well... Couldn't get to sleep," \ " so I thought I'd have a chat with Mishima. When I came in... well, it looked just like this. Sara: Is that true? Keiji: ...Yep. It's a shame. Really is. Sara: (What's this...?) (Why do I get this sense like... Keiji is telling a barefaced lie...?) NameBoxSet Voice Um... Nao: Has something happened...? Gin: Mya?! Don't come in, woof!! Nao: Huh...? Nao: Pro... fessor...? .......... Sara: Nao... Someone did us in","Any idea of the culprit?",".........." Someone did us in Sara: Someone... got the better of us again... Nao: .......... Any idea of the culprit? Sara: Nao... Do you have any idea who would have done this...?\ Nao: .......... You mean... who broke it, don't you... ...I don't know the culprit. Sara: ... Nao: .......... .......... Sara: (I don't know what I should say...) Nao: .......... Professor Mishima is... ... Nao: ...Um. Please... don't look for the culprit. Sara: W... What do you mean by that? Nao: .......... Please let me be alone for a little... Sara: (Nao...?) Keiji: Hmm... No clues around that I can see. Gin: Meow? No bits of wood on the ground" \ " like when the other monitor got broken, woof? Keiji: Nope, nothing. Sara: (So the evidence was cleaned up this time?) Keiji: This is one nonsensical incident. Would love to solve it right away, but...\ We need rest. Let's do a detailed investigation tomorrow.\ Asking Reko and Q-taro can wait 'til tomorrow, too. Gin: Mr. Policeman... You gotta... find the culprit, meow...\ Keiji: ...Right. Sara: (We'll find who it was... For Nao's sake, especially...) Navigation Category:Game scripts